Camp Rock Randomness
by Camp Rockians
Summary: It's not a story but just a couple of one-shots about some of our favorite couples. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Meeting The Family

**Ok… so I'm doing something that involves my time. I know I haven't updated on my other stories because…. Well, my answer is personal. This isn't a story but a couple of Camp Rock random one-shots… Here's the first chapter!**

Nate nervously knocked on Caitlyn's front door. He was meeting her family which consisted of 6 brothers and one sister. He took a deep breath and let it out. The door opened and a woman who was about 22 answered with a baby boy on her hip.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly.

Nate nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Is this the right house? I'm here to see Caitlyn Gellar?"

The woman smiled and turned around. "Cait! You have a visitor!"

Caitlyn raced down stairs. She smiled and kissed Nate's cheek. "Hey Nate!"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Caitlyn who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend Nate Cessario. He's the son of Brown Cessario, the owner of Camp Rock," Caitlyn said.

The woman extended her hand and shook Nate's hand. "Your Caitlyn's boyfriend? I'm her sister, Vanessa."

Nate smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Good luck with Caitlyn's brothers." Vanessa said going inside the kitchen with the baby boy still on her hip.

Nate's face paled. Caitlyn shut the door and held Nate's hand. "Its okay, my brothers are cool."

They walked together in the kitchen and dining room. The conversations stopped. The oldest who was about 24 spoke up. "Cait, who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Nate Cessario."

All the men except Nate's faces paled. Caitlyn finally spoke up. "Nate, this is Derek the oldest, as you know Vanessa who is the second oldest, Scott who's third, Gabe who's fourth, Drake who's fifth, Alex who's sixth, and my twin brother Jake." Caitlyn said smiling.

"Nice to meet you all, where's your parents?" Nate asked politely.

"What's it to ya?" Alex hissed.

Vanessa stomped on his foot. "Be polite." She turned to Nate. "Mom and dad went to buy food, they'll be right back."

Nate nervously sat next to Caitlyn.

"Why don't we get to know you?" Vanessa offered.

"Ever cheated on a girl?" Scott snarled.

"Never in my life." Nate said honestly.

"Got drunk?" Gabe offered.

"Never." Nate said.

"Are you a virgin?" Drake asked.

"I plan to stay that way until I get married. I have a purity ring." Nate said showing them.

"That's where Caitlyn got hers!" Derek exclaimed.

Then the door opened and Mr. And Mrs. Gellar walked in.

"Hello Nathaniel." Mrs. Gellar said politely.

"Hey Mrs. G," Nate said smiling.

Mr. Gellar glared at Nate. "Why are you here and how do you know my wife?"

Mrs. Gellar nudged her husband. "This is Caitlyn's boyfriend. We met when I dropped her off at camp."

Mr. Gellar sat at the edge at the table. "We brought Chinese."

Mrs. Gellar sat across from him. "So Nathan, what brings you here?"

Nate got a spoonful of orange chicken as well as everyone else. "Well, I wanted to see Caitlyn and she invited me here."

Mr. Gellar studied Nate. Here's the result. He has crazy hair, about 5'7 or 5'6, cares about Caitlyn a lot, is in love, and loves music because of his shirt. He was okay so far.

"Nathaniel, what do you see in your future?" Mr. Gellar questioned him.

Nate thought for a moment. "I see me and my band, I see me owning my dream house, I see Shane and Mitchie plus Jason and Ella. Then in the middle is Caitlyn."

Vanessa and Mrs. Gellar awed and Caitlyn blushed a slight pink. Nate took her hand. Mr. Gellar nodded. They started to eat their Chinese food in silence. When they were done, they had dessert.

"Want any pie Nate?" Vanessa asked handing her baby boy to her husband, Zac.

"No thanks. I can't," Nate said politely.

"Why not?" Jake said with a mouth full of apple pie.

"I'm diabetic." Nate said.

"You like dairy?" Alex asked confused.

"No stupid, he can't have many sweets." Caitlyn said slapping Alex.

Alex rubbed his arm and ate his pie. When they were done, Nate stopped at the front door.

"Wait!" he heard people call out.

He turned around and there was Alex, Scott, Gabe, Drake, Derek, and Jake.

"Dude, we just wanted to say that we're okay with dating our sister." Jake said and the others nodded.

Nate grinned. He was about to walk away until Mr. Gellar stopped him. "Nathaniel, every father in life doesn't want their daughters to grow up and start dating. Every boyfriend that Caitlyn dated turned out to be a loser. Don't become one. I'm allowing you to date my daughter."

Nate pounded fists with Mr. Gellar. "Thanks Mr. G."

Mr. Gellar smiled but then it dropped. "But if you hurt my daughter in anyway, me and my boys will find you and kill you."

Nate's emotion turned from glad to frighten. "I promise I won't hurt her!"

Mr. Gellar patted Nate's back. Nate turned to Caitlyn. "I'll see you tomorrow Caity."

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Nate on the lips. "I'll be waiting Nathaniel."

**The End! Not my best work, but I tried. It was pretty rushed and short but at least I wrote something Please review and tell me what I should improve or write a request!**


	2. Knight In Shining Armor

**It's me, Lani, again. I wanna thank my two reviewers for reviewing my first chapter. I'm trying to update as soon as possible. It's kinda hard because school and stuff. Anyways, this chapter might be funny, cheesy, corny, or no emotion. Enjoy!**

Ella was sitting at table reading. Amazing is what everyone thought. The thing was her book was upside down. Jason smiled and went to sit next to her.

"Hey Ella. Whatcha doing?" Jason asked looking over her shoulder.

"Reading." Ella said simply.

Jason nodded. "Reading what?"

"Ways to make your nail polish dry quicker." Ella said.

Jason craned his neck a little. "Are you sure? It looks different."

Ella put the book down. I think it's foreign. Or Pig Latin."

"Igpay atinlay?" Jason said speaking Pig Latin.

"Ofay oursecay." Ella responded. **(It means of course)**

Jason started to speak English. "Ella what do you think about guys?"

Ella thought for a moment. "I wanted to always have my own dude in gray stuff."

Jason looked confused. Nate nudged him. "She wants to have her own knight in shining armor."

"Ohhhh." Jason said extending the word.

Jason thought for a second. Caitlyn put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Those gray wrinkly stuff." Jason said.

Caitlyn knew what he meant. "Aluminum foil?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, that." Jason stood up. "Gotta go! Bye!"

Ella watched Jason leave. "Bye Jase."

* * *

At around 6 o'clock, Jason walked into the kitchen. He saw Connie there. "Hey Connie."

"Hey Jason, what can I do for you?" Connie asked while wiping a dish with a towel.

"Well, I need 2 rolls of aluminum foil, some glue, and a role of duct tape." Jason said.

Connie searched for everything then handed it to Jason. "That's an unusual way to build a birdhouse."

Jason smiled. "I'm not working on a birdhouse."

Then Jason left and went into his cabin.

* * *

The next day Ella was sitting at the table with Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, and Nate. "Where's Jason?"

The doors opened and Jason walked in wearing a suit of aluminum foil. He slowly walked to Ella, making noise every step.

He heard giggles and laughs but ignored them. He reached Ella and she started to giggle.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Knight in shining armor?" Jason answered in a question

Ella kissed his cheek and Jason turned a bright shade of red.

Shane started to talk. "Here knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil."

Mitchie smacked him. "I think it's cute." Then Mitchie slowly walked to the doors and exited.

Shane followed. "I think it's cute also!"

**The End! I'm sorry if this was really short, but I had to go quickly. Review!**


	3. Pickup Lines

**Guess what! This sets of one-shots are gonna be short one-shots. Why am I telling you this? I have no clue… Actually I'll tell you. I don't really update my stories often because I'm used to writing short stories. So enjoy!**

Nate was laughing. Why? Because of Jason.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked obviously confused.

"You were laughing so hard milk came out your nose!" Nate laughed.

Jason frowned. Shane sat next to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Shane." Nate said.

"Hey, Nate. Remember that pickup line book you got from the library? I dare you to use them on a girl called…. Caitlyn Gellar." Shane said smirking.

Nate grinned your on. He walked passed Caitlyn who was talking to Mitchie. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. Nate went up to Caitlyn.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by you again?" Nate asked.

Mitchie choked on her milk and started laughing. Caitlyn was clearly confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" Nate asked leaning on the table.

Caitlyn finally get what he was doing. "Umm… it's the middle of summer, and the air conditioning broke."

Nate was nervous. "Well, probably it's global warming. Oh, wait, you're the cause."

Mitchie was close to crying because she was laughing to hard.

"Seriously, stop." Caitlyn demanded.

Mitchie was still laughing. "Oh, I love this."

"Caitlyn, I scraped my knee falling for you." Nate responded.

"Well, go to the camp nurse and don't come back." Caitlyn threatened.

Nate was shocked then shook it out.

"Hey, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Nate said smiling.

Caitlyn was clearly not impressed. "Well, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put F and U together."

Nate paled. "Why don't pickup lines work?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Because I hate them."

Nate groaned and sat next to Caitlyn. "Just one more?"

Caitlyn sighed. "Fine."

"My lips are skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn blushed. "Sure."

Nate leaned over and kissed Caitlyn. Mitchie finally stopped laughing.

"Aww." Mitchie exclaimed.

Nate pulled apart then leaned his forehead onto Caitlyn's. "You are truly Heaven on Earth."

**Did you think that was cute? Truthfully, I think pickup lines are hilarious and I started reading it online. Then I wanted to write a one-shot on it. Please review!**


	4. Birds

**I know I haven't wrote any of these one-shots in a while. So, enjoy!**

Jason was walking through the camp looking at his bird book and trying to find birds. He was too occupied he didn't see where he was going. He bumped into a girl and the girl responded quickly.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was to busy so I bumped into you. I was reading this bird book, but I can't understand it." Jason said trying to read it but it was upside down.

"Let me see," she took it and tried to read. "I can't read it. I think it's like French."

"Shane said it's bad to talk to someone without knowing their name. I'm Jason," he said stretching his arm out.

"I'm Ella," she said shaking his hand.

"Wanna hear something so awesome?" Jason asked and before she said anything her blurted out. "Shane is making me a bird house!"

"Birds?" Ella said scared.

"Yeah! He's making me a house for my birds so I can see them everyday!" Jason said excitedly.

Then Shane bumped into Jason and said, "I'm not making your birdhouse anymore!" Then Shane took the book from Ella's hands and held it the right way. "This is how you hold it!" Shane said then left.

Mitchie was trying to catch up with Shane but stopped in front of Jason.

"Jason, why don't you make a birdhouse with Ella after breakfast?" Mitchie said leaving them.

"I have a brilliant idea! Let's go make a birdhouse after breakfast!" Jason exclaimed and Ella nodded happily and they walked to the mess hall together.

They got in line and got their own food. When they got their food, they sat at their own table and started to talk about birds.

"Hey! Let's make 2 birdhouses! One for you, and one for me," Ella exclaimed.

Jason nodded happily. Then Ella got two bottles of nail polish and she held them in front of Jason.

"Which one do you like better?" Ella asked.

"Hmm… That one is darker. That one is cooler. I pick the one over there," Jason pointed out.

The lip glosses were exactly the same.

"I know this one is prettier. People say they are the same when they are totally different!" Ella exclaimed putting the lip gloss away.

At the table across from them were Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Lola, Barron, Sander, Tess, Peggy, and Andy. They were looking at Jason and Ella listening to their conversation.

"Wow, I can't believe they like the exact same thing," Nate said turning to look at Jason.

"I know, it's scary," Shane said.

Then they saw Jason and Ella making a birdhouse with their food.

"I think we should use the hot dog over there," Jason said adjusting it.

"Maybe we should but the carrots over there," Ella said putting it in place.

They both looked up and stared into each other's eyes.

"Want to start now?" Jason asked, lost in her eyes.

"Sure," Ella took his hand and led him into a secret place.

"What's this?" Jason said looking around.

"Woodshop," Ella sang.

Jason looked confused.

"I thought this camp was just for music," Jason said slumping his shoulders.

"Let's get started!" Ella said getting all the materials.

Jason picked up a drill and a piece of wood. He put on his protection goggles and so did Ella. He drilled into the wood then it suddenly broke. Jason sighed.

"This is harder than I thought," Jason said.

"Let me help you," Ella said.

Ella took a piece of wood for the bottom of the birdhouse and attached another one for the sides. She drilled the screws and it stayed put.

"How can you do that?" Jason asked surprised.

"My dad is a carpenter and my uncle owns a hardware store," Ella said while drilling another piece.

Jason followed her example then looked over a couple of times. Then they were done. They were exhausted.

Jason wiped away his sweat. "Wow, this was harder than I thought but we're done." Jason fell to the floor. He covered his eyes.

"We're not done yet silly," Ella said helping him up.

"We're not?" Jason asked.

"No, we need to color the birdhouses," Ella said grabbing 4 different colors of paint and 2 paintbrushes.

"Oh, we color it," Jason said.

Ella got a paintbrush and started to paint the birdhouse red. Jason got a paintbrush and started to paint it yellow.

Then they were done and admiring their work. Ella had painted a red birdhouse with a blue roof. Jason made a yellow birdhouse with an orange roof.

"Hey, those are my favorite colors!" Ella exclaimed.

"I know. Hey, those are my favorite colors!" Jason yelled.

Ella smiled. "I know."

"Wanna exchange?" Jason wondered.

Ella nodded. They switched birdhouses.

"I'm not scared of birds anymore." Ella admitted.

**The end! Please review! Plus check out my other stories and one-shots!**


	5. Author Note

**Hey guys... Something very tragic happened. All the computers/laptops in my house have like viruses in them... So if I try to update any of my stories, it'll get really messed up. So I can't write anymore until it gets fixed or I write at my relatives house. So yeah... I know, I'm sad too.**


	6. Shane's Hair

**Hey dudes! This was totally random and my friend suggested it. So enjoy!**

Shane absolutely hated his hair when it became fully curly. Absolutely hated it.

Shane walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked when he saw his girlfriend, Mitchie, sitting on his bed while staring at him. "Somebody's checking me out!" He ran his hand down his 6 pack abs.

Mitchie giggled. "No stupid."

Shane frowned. "What then. Girls usually swoon over my muscles." He flexed his muscles.

Mitchie giggled even more. "No silly."

Caitlyn walked in holding hands with Nate. She looked up at Shane and started laughing. "What happened? Did a ferret die on your head?"

Shane raised his right eyebrow. "What are you talking about? My head is fine."

Nate shook his head disapprovingly. "Curly is so not you. It's more of me and Caitlyn's thing." He ran his hand through his hair.

Caitlyn giggled and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, curly doesn't suit you."

Shane looked confused. He looked like an idiot, standing in the center of the room with only a towel around his waist. "What are you guys talking about?"

Nate held onto Caitlyn. "Mitchie, explain to Shane what we mean. Caitlyn and I have a date to go to."

Caitlyn grinned. "See ya."

Then they left. Shane turned to Mitchie. "What were they talking about?"

Mitchie laughed and gave him a hand held mirror. "Here."

Shane looked at the mirror and saw his reflection. He let out a girlish scream and dropped the mirror, but quickly caught it. "Oh my holy Giovanni."

Mitchie smiled playfully. "Who's Giovanni?"

Shane fake smiled. "Nate's sister's pet Yorkshire Terrier."

Mitchie giggled. "You're hair is…"

Shane looked at his reflection in the mirror again and let out a shriek. "Mitchie! What died on my hair?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Just as Caitlyn said; a ferret."

Shane's hair was fully curly. He stood with his hands on his hips. "What do I do?"

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Ah. First things first, put on some clothes."

Shane flexed his muscles once more. "But you know you like it."

Mitchie sighed and began to walk towards the door. "See ya."

Shane panicked. "No! I'm just kidding!" He walked toward his dresser. "See… I'm getting clothes!"

Mitchie turned to his direction. "Fine. I'll stay."

Shane gathered his clothes. Black skinny jeans, a white fitted shirt, and a vest. He turned to Mitchie.

"Go to the bathroom and change," Mitchie ordered.

"Nah… I think you'll enjoy it if I change here," Shane stated.

Mitchie headed towards the door. "Bye."

"I'm just kidding!" Shane ran inside the bathroom. 10 minutes passed and Shane walked out of the bathroom, his curly hair curlier than ever.

Mitchie frowned. "We have a lot of work to do. It's a good thing you have a lot of hair products."

Shane smiled. "I need them to make my hair stand out."

Mitchie sighed. "Yeah whatever."

She put the plug for the straightener. "Your hair is serious scaring me."

She took out a comb and brush from her pockets. She began to brush his hair.

"You actually bring a comb and brush with you everywhere?" Shane gaped.

Mitchie shrugged. "I need it." She continued to brush his hair. Then she heard a snap. "Uh oh…"

"What do you mean, uh oh?" Shane demanded.

"Um… The brush broke."

Shane groaned. "Oh great."

Mitchie threw his brush to the side and began to comb his hair. "Better… And you owe me a brush."

Shane shrugged. "Whatever."

She combed his hair. Then she took the hot straightener and began to straighten his hair. It last for about an hour. Mithcie wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "We're done."

She gave a bottle of gel. "I'm told you use this."

Shane grinned. "Yup." He squirted some gel on his hand and began to spread it on his hair. "We're done."

Mithcie looked at his hair and giggled. "Shane…"

Shane looked at her. "What now?"

Mitchie handed him the mirror.

Shane looked at his reflection and screamed.

His hair was straight but green. He looked at the gel bottle and found a note. 'This is what you get for annoying me yesterday. –Caitlyn-.'

"Oh no," he whined. "Not another problem!"

**Did you guys enjoy it? Hate it? Tell me about it. Review!**


	7. Author Note The Second

Hey dudes. I'm seriously pissed. My mom found a test in my backpack and I got an big fat **F** on it.

Then she found some other tests with **F**'s on them.

So she grounded me from writing stories.

So I'm mad.

I might not write for like a long long time.

Sorry... I feel rather guilty.

So, I'll try and sneak a chapter but I won't gurrantee you I will.

Sorry.

**P.S. the subjects I failed on was English, Math, and Science.**


End file.
